Magnus
Nicholas Aldis (born 6 November 1986) is an English professional wrestler. He is best known for working under the ring name Magnus. Aldis is a former one-time GFW Global Champion, one-time TNA World Heavyweight Champion, two-time TNA World Tag Team Champion, one-time IWGP Tag Team Champion and one-time GHC Tag Team Champion. Aldis also appeared on the United Kingdom revival of Gladiators, where he was known by the name Oblivion. Aldis, working under his real name, was also a co-presenter of Britain's Strongest Man on Challenge TV in the United Kingdom. Professional wrestling career Pro Wrestling NOAH (2012) On 22 July 2012, Magnus made his debut for the Japanese Pro Wrestling NOAH promotion, when he and Samoa Joe defeated Akitoshi Saito and Jun Akiyama to win the GHC Tag Team Championship. On 8 October, Magnus and Joe lost the title to KENTA and Maybach Taniguchi in their first defense. Personal life Aldis and fellow wrestler Mickie James welcomed their first child, a boy named Donovan Patrick Aldis, on 25 September 2014. Aldis and James were married on December 31, 2015. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Diving elbow drop – 2007–present ** King's Cloverleaf (Cloverleaf) – 2012–present ** MDD – Mag Daddy Driver (Sitout scoop slam piledriver) – 2010–2016 ** Spine Shaker (Belly to back side slam) – 2014–present ** TormentumKELLER'S TNA DESTINATION X PPV REPORT 3/15: Ultimate X match, Angle vs. Sting, Booker T vs. Styles, ODB contest. PWTorch.com (15 March 2009). Retrieved on 2015-09-25. (TNA) / Twisting Samoan drop (Independent circuit) – 2008–2015 * Signature moves ** Double powerbomb ** European uppercut411’s TNA Destination X Report: 03.15.09. 411MANIA (15 March 2009). Retrieved on 2015-09-25. ** Falling powerbomb ** Gedo ClutchCALDWELL'S TNA IMPACT RESULTS 7/11: Complete "virtual-time" coverage of Impact from Las Vegas – Rampage Jackson joins Mafia, Dest. X hype, BFG Series gauntlet. PWTorch.com (11 July 2013). Retrieved on 2015-09-25. – 2013 ** Rebound clothesline411’s TNA Impact Wrestling Report 4.10.14. 411MANIA (10 April 2014). Retrieved on 2015-09-25. ** Scoop lift transitioned into a vertical suplexCALDWELL'S TNA IMPACT RESULTS 2/14: Complete "virtual-time" coverage of Angle vs. Joe, three other top singles match, and the new #1 contender is...wait until next week. PWTorch.com (14 February 2013). Retrieved on 2015-09-25. ** Slingshot elbow drop * With Samoa Joe ** Double team finishing moves *** Snapmare (Joe) followed by a diving elbow drop (Magnus) * With Desmond Wolfe ** Double team finishing moves *** Double Decker (Assisted Tower of London) *** Running knee lift (Wolfe) / Sidewalk slam (Magnus) combination * Managers ** Rob Terry ** Chelsea * Nicknames ** "The Big" ** "The Modern Day Gladiator" ** "The Daddy" ** "Magnus" * Entrance themes ** "The British Invasion" by Dale Oliver **"Vs. the World" by Under the Influence Championships and accomplishments * Global Force Wrestling ** GFW Global Championship (1 time) ** GFW Global Championship Tournament (2015) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' ** Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2013) ** PWI ranked him #'8' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 * Pro Wrestling NOAH ** GHC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Samoa Joe * Ring Ka King ** RKK World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Doug Williamsブラザー・レイ／ ブラザー・ディーボン. njpw.co.jp ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Doug Williams (1) and Samoa Joe (1) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders Tournament (2010) – with Desmond Wolfe ** Wild Card Tournament (2011) – with Samoa Joe ** Xplosion Championship Challenge (2011) ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship Tournament (2013)Magnus Crowned New TNA World Heavyweight Champion. Wrestlezone (3 December 2013). Retrieved on 2015-09-25. ** Feast or Fired (2015 – World Tag Team Championship contract)1TNA Impact Wrestling Results: Knockout Fired, MVP & Lashley Brawl In The Street, More. WrestlingInc.com (23 January 2015). Retrieved on 2015-09-25. ** Global Impact Tournament (2015) – with Team International 1GFW co-founders Jeff and Karen Jarrett invoked Magnus' briefcase because he was part of their roster and gave his title match to Brian Myers and Trevor Lee. Luchas de Apuestas References Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:NJPW Roster Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster